Sonic Underground X
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Sonic and Jasmine reunite with Manic and Sonia and with the help of Jasmine's and Sonic's friends and Jasmine's boyfriend they go back to Mobius where they train with their powers and help them find their mother
1. Chapter 1:Reunited and meeting friends

**A/N: Ok I'm starting a new story called Sonic Underground X and it has my OC Jasmine in it has Sonic's twin sister and she is also Shadow's girlfriend and Knuckles is in it already and I'm gonna try and get it in like the episodes the chapter after this next one is going to be the third episode of Sonic Underground but I'm adding Knuckles in it and when they are on the floating Island they will meet someone else and before they already saved the master emerald from Eggman and Robotnik but later in the story they do it again and Jasmine has all her powers also Cream and cheese are not in the story but they are mention.**

Chapter 1: Reunited and meeting friends

(**Jasmine's pov**)

Sonic and I were living the good life and enjoying a Chilidog at Chris's house. We saved the world and earth many times over. As well as the whole galaxy. Sure we missed our family, but Eggman and Robotnik send us here and we couldn't leave our friends or my boyfriend behind either even if Sonic doesn't like Shadow. We remembered when we had met our sibs just for the prophecy to come true and we had to beat Eggman and Robotnik out of our kingdom. Eggman and Robotnik decided that if they get rid of the three people Sonia and Manic really care about then they would be destroyed.

"I wonder how they're doing right now," Sonic and I wondered. We just assumed they were probably still looking for us. We remembered the last time we saw our sibs.

(**Flashback**)

_**Sonic and Jasmine were fighting Eggman and Robotnik when they found out that they we're going to disappear so after they we're gone Jasmine and Sonic gave Sonia and Manic their medallions and ran off. **_

(**Time Change**)

_**Sonic and Jasmine eventually found a good island near Knuckles' home, Angel Island, to settle down there for a base. They spotted Tails fixing up an old plane he found that was still in good condition. Sonic and Jasmine and Tails formed a friendship that became almost like their relationship with Manic: kind, caring brother with a knack for machinery. **_

_**Sometime later, they met Amy, who immediately took a liking to Sonic and he's been running from her ever since. It's not that he didn't like her; he just didn't want to get involved in a romantic relationship at that point. He, Jasmine and Knuckles fought sometimes, but would always make up in the end, especially if Eggman and Robotnik takes advantage of their battles and tries to eliminate them.**_

_**Tails found out that Power Rings were able to Power up Sonic and Jasmine, and had storage full of them for when need be. Sonic and Jasmine used them to turn the tide of battle against Eggman and Robotnik. However, Eggman and Robotnik eventually got their hands on all the Chaos Emeralds, and Cream and Cheese to boot. They stormed the base to rescue Cream and Cheese, but inadvertently set off the machine warping them to Chris's dimension of Earth. After that, well it was battle after battle with Eggman and Robotnik.**_

_**Jasmine and Sonic met up with Shadow and after a long battle, became friends with him, eventually but more than friends with Jasmine which Sonic didn't like. They battled together to stop the Metarex and save the galaxy, and Earth once more. They decided, after returning to Earth, to stay at Chris's house to Kickback, chill, and beat Eggman and Robotnik whenever they tried to disturb the peace. Knuckles eventually accepted the fact of not being able to guard the Master Emerald 24/7 and decided to live within 5 miles of the Thorndike residence to help out, if need be.**_

(**Flashback End**)

We drifted off to sleep, unknowing of the dream we will receive.

(**Manic pov**)

Things around here were miserable now, ever since Sonic and Jasmine left, the Sonic Underground was left grounded. With Sonic and Jasmine gone, the medallions wouldn't activate, not even for the instruments. We had figured out it was because Sonic and Jasmine had left to battle Eggman and Robotnik on their own. We also had been waiting for Sonic and Jasmine to return since they day they left.

"Manic, you thinking about old times again." Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I really miss them. And Knuckles, but since Knuckles has to protect the Master Emerald, it would have to be that he has to be where Sonic is to battle Eggman," I said.

"He'll be back. He just doesn't know when." Sonia said.

"I know, but its different now. I miss us performing together." I said.

"I know, but they chose to leave." Sonia said

"That may have now changed you may need to seek out Sonic and help him once more. You must revive Sonic Underground in order to bring back balance in your lives." Sonia," said the Oracle of Delphius.

"He's right, Sonia. They chose to leave, and inadvertently caused an imbalance in the team, and in ourselves. That's why we haven't been able to have access to our instruments and powers," I said, realizing what needed to be done. I ran to find the safe where we had placed Sonic's and Jasmine's Medallions.

"We'll find Sonic and Jasmine, revive Sonic Underground, and find mom." Sonia said.

"You may defeat Eggman and Robotnik and find your mother, but it will take something more powerful than just Sonic Underground. You need to work in harmony not only with Sonic and Jasmine, but all of there're friends and Jasmine's boyfriend as well. "Go now" Oracle of Delphius said.

Sonia still didn't want to leave, but she knew this was a path we had to take to bring the family back together and restore the balance in our lives.

I ran up, "Let's go. Sonic and Jasmine are waiting on us!" then we started to go and find our missing brother and sister.

(**Nobody's pov**)

They went across the land and sea and eventually came upon the island where Sonic and Jasmine had made their home once. They went inside the house to find anything that could help them find Sonic and Jasmine. They found one of the inventions that Tails had been tinkering with, and almost perfected. It was a portal to Chris's World, yet they didn't know it at the time.

"I think I can fix this up," said Manic as he got out his tool kit.

"Are you sure? We don't know what that is yet. It may be dangerous!" warned Sonia.

"We'll find that out when I finish."

(**Time Change**)

It took nearly an hour, but Manic was able to get it fixed up. It just needed a power source to activate it. They didn't need to look hard, for a storm had blown in and a lighting strike hit the house, powering up the Portal and dragging Sonia and Manic into it, and to Earth.

The Oracle contact Sonic and Jasmine in their dreams.

(**Dream**)

**Oracle's message:** _**SONIC! JASMINE! You must find your brother and sister to be able to defeat Eggman and Robotnik and find your mother. You must revive Sonic Underground, but this will not be enough. If your family and ALL of your friends and Jasmine's boyfriend can't work in harmony, then Eggman and Robotnik will win!**_

(**Dream End**)

(**Jasmine's pov**)

Sonic and I woke up, gasping at what they heard. We hadn't heard from the Oracle since he told us how to fine our sibs. The Oracle said we needed to find Sonia and Manic, but that was next to impossible. We were still on Earth, and Sonia and Manic were in Mobius still. We felt a pull from our hearts as we remembered the first time the Oracle contacted us alone, "to find them, you must sing the song that is in your heart," and rushed off to find two guitars.

(**Sonia" pov**)

Manic and I were dropped inside of a music store of all things and our medallions glowed for the first time in nearly a decade and they felt the pull of their instruments. They quickly found a keyboard and a drum set and felt the need to play the earliest song they played as Sonic Underground.

(**Sonic's pov**)

Jasmine and I found two guitars and sped to the highest point on the roof. We couldn't deny the feeling of play the "song in our heart."

(**Someday from Sonic Underground**)

_**Sonic & Jasmine: There's something missing, something's not quite right; and I can feel it calling, to me every night**_

Somehow we heard our siblings and they heard us as well.

_**Sonia: A little voice inside, Tells me someone is out there; And I must never give up, searching everywhere**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: We are gonna be together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Life will be so much better**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: We will build a bond no one can break**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: No more dark clouds above**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: United in the light of love**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: The story can only end one way, we'll be together someday**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

All over town, Sonic's and Jasmine's friends and boyfriend heard this music, including Chris and Knuckles. Knuckles remembered this music and knew instantly that Sonic Underground was back. He raced out to Sonic's and Jasmine's house immediately.

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: We are gonna be together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Life will be so much better**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: We will build a bond no one can break, yeah**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: No more dark clouds above**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: United in the light of love**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic: The story can only end one way, we'll be together someday**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Someday**_

_**Be together someday**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Someday**_

"They are here!" Sonic and I said, "We've got to find them and fast!" we jumped to the ground and ran through the city to find our brother and sister.

(**Tail's pov**)  
I came running out through the open garage door seconds later, "SONIC! JASMINE Where are you? I thought I heard…" but I was too late, I turned around to see…

Chris had never heard Sonic and Jasmine sing before and was amazed by it. He ran down to the garage, only to see Tails talking to two Sonic and Jasmine look-alikes.

(**Manic's pov**)

When Sonia and I got to where they heard Sonic's and Jasmine's voice. They saw a two-tailed fox looking at them strangely.

"Sonic! Jasmine?" said the fox. He looked highly confused, as if he hadn't seen green and purple hedgehogs before, which he hadn't.

Manic responded, "We're not Sonic or Jasmine, dude, but we are looking for them. I'm Manic and this is Sonia. We're Sonic's and Jasmine's sibs." I said.

"Do you know Sonic?" asked Sonia.

By this time, Chris had entered from the house and Knuckles came running up from outside.

"It is you two. I'd know you guys anywhere. But how'd ya get here?" asked Knuckles.

He was surprised that Sonia and Manic were here, but he figured that they found a way somehow. He knew in an instant that they had to be looking for Sonic and Jasmine.

"Knuckles? Is that you? We haven't seen you since our last battle together against Eggman and Robotnik," said Sonia.

Knuckles chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck to try and cover a small blush that tried to appear. He knew Sonic and Jasmine would be back soon, so he decided to wait. "Yeah, it's me. How've you been? Things alright back in Mobius?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. If you don't mind being bored, then its peachy," Sonia said as she and Manic hugged their old friend.

Knuckles said, "Sounds like my kind of life."

"Say," said Sonia, "Whatever happened to Chomps?"

"Oh, Chomps," said Knuckles, thinking back to the last time he saw his pet, "Last I saw of him, I left him to protect his remaining family and friends from other predators. He's still happy, last I checked."

Amy came running in, "Tails, where did that music…" she cut herself off as she got a good look at Manic and Sonia. "Who are you guys?"

Knuckles introduced them properly. "May I present Prince Manic and Princess Sonia from the faraway kingdom in Mobius but they aren't crowned yet they still have to find their mother and over throw Eggman and Robotnik. They're part of Sonic Underground and they're Sonic's and Jasmine's brother and sister, respectively." Knuckles said.

Apparently Tails hadn't connected Sonic and Jasmine together with them yet.

"I've heard about you," said Tails, in amazement, "you guys were the ones that first started to defeated Eggman and Robotnik with the resistance while not getting Roboticize! I never thought I'd get to meet legends such as you." Tails said.

"So Sonic is a prince and Jasmine is a princess" Amy asked.

"Yep" Knuckles said.

"Sonic and Jasmine decided to sacrifice them self's to keep us safe after Eggman and Robotnik disappeared they went looking for him. They even gave us their medallions for safekeeping," Sonia and I said as we showed them our medallions and holding up Sonic's and Jasmine's as well.

"Oh so I see because Jasmine and Sonic are twins they have the same medallion" Amy said.

"Yep" Sonia said.

"So, do you know where they are?" I asked, when Sonic and Jasmine came tearing in.

"We know where we are. And 'we're waiting' for our hugs, you two," said Sonic and Jasmine.

They grouped hugged as Sonic's and Jasmine's medallions returned to its rightful place on their necks.

"Let's play one more, for old times' sake!" Jasmine and Sonic said.

"You got it bro, sis," I said as we activated their medallions for their instruments.

(_**Working Together from Sonic Underground**_)

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: When there's a job for you, you've got to pull together as a team**_

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: When to fight, when to wait, Everyone must communicate**_

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Together**_

_**All: That's how it should be**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Together**_

_**All: Just you and me**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**All: Whoa, oh, oh, oh, in harmony**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Manic & Jasmine: Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh**_

_**Sonic & Sonia: Bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah**_

_**Manic & Jasmine: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh**_

_**Sonic & Sonia: Bah-bah-bah, bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**All: Whoa, oh, oh, oh, in harmony, Whoa, oh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: If we'd all work together, everyone**_

_**All: In harmony, Whoa, oh, Sweet harmony, Harmony **_

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"Ya 'know, as much as that's annoying; I've actually missed that," said Knuckles as he tapped his foot and bobbed his head in time with the music.

Sonic Underground returned their Instruments to their medallions when they were finished.

"Good to know that we still got it down way past cool!" Sonic and I, as they group hugged.

Chris interrupted any further comment, "Sonic, Jasmine, I didn't know you were in a band."

"Join the club, Chris, I was never informed either," said Tails angrily as he glared at Sonic and I.

He just figured out the connection and was angry, scratch that he was ticked, that Sonic never shared that information with him. "SONIC! JASMINE!"

Sonic and I were startled by Tails outburst and flinched a bit at the anger and betrayal behind it, but we couldn't REALLY be surprised; of course he would be angry. We're like the kid's older brother and sister and they keep such a secret from him. This is a new low, especially for Sonic and I.

"I'm sorry Tails, but since Eggman and Robotnik were gunning after our family, we had to keep him off the trail. We had to keep it a secret. If he found out…" started Sonic and I, before being cut off.

"It still doesn't mean you can keep your friends out of the loop!" yelled Tails as he flew off; using his tails like a helicopter.

"TAILS!" Sonic and I yelled, trying to run after our buddy, but Manic grabbed our shoulder.

"Let me talk to him. I think I know what's bugging him." Manic said running out to follow Tails.

Amy invited Sonia to her room to talk about fashion; Sonia didn't take too long to agree.

I went to go and find Shadow.

This left Sonic to talk to Chris about his adventures with Sonic Underground.

When I found Shadow he was sitting on my bed looking sad.

"Shadow what's wrong" I asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong is that my girlfriend has been keeping a huge secret from me, Jasmine why didn't you tell me" Shadow yelled at me.

"Shadow I only did it to keep you safe" I cried.

"Who else knows" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles because he was with me those times" I said.

"Jasmine how could you do this to me I thought we told each other we would never keep secrets from each other" Shadow yelled.

"I'm sorry Shadow" I said while running out of the room with tears running down my face.

When I found Sonic I ran up to him and slapped him on the head.

"Ow Jasmine what was that for" Sonic yelled.

"Because of us keeping secrets Shadow heats me" I yelled while crying.

"And this is my fault how" Sonic asked.

"Because you told me not to tell anyone" I said.

"Oh" Sonic said as I ran to find Amy because I knew that she could help me.

When I found Amy she was with Sonia and Cream and when Amy saw me she gasped.

"Oh my god Jasmine what's wrong" Amy asked while hugging me.

"Shadow and I had a fight" I cried.

"Who's Shadow" Sonia asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said.

"What was the fight about" Amy asked.

"He got made because I kept this a secret from him but I only did it to keep him safe" I said.

"Jasmine I'm sure if you just give Shadow some time he'll forgive you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" I said.

"No problem Jasmine" Amy said.

(**Shadow's pov**)

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on Jasmine I mean she only did it out of love and she wanted to keep me safe" I thought.

Then I went to go and talk to jasmine and when I found her she was asleep on the couch so I woke her up.

"Hey Jasmine I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said.

"It's ok Shadow I forgive you" Jasmine said.

Then I kissed her and she kissed back.

(**Tail's pov**)

I landed on a cliff-side by a lake nearby the city and sat down with my legs free to swing.

"Why? Why didn't they tell me?" I wondered sad, angry and betrayed, "We're like brothers and sisters. We promised not to keep secrets from each other."

I tried to stop my tears, but a few escaped. This was how Manic found me.

"I know how you must be feeling, man," said Manic, announcing his presence, dropping beside me.

"How can you!?" I countered, still angry, "Sonic and Jasmine never kept secrets from you! They probably sent letters or something to you and Sonia even after they left! There like a brother and a sister to me, we tell everything to each other. Heck, they even helped me with some bullies a few years back."

"I know how you feel, because I'm in the same situation," corrected Manic, "You became like their brother as a semi-replacement for me. You had a great knack for tech, just like I do. Heck, I should know; it only took me an hour to get your portal working." Manic said.

"How did ya…?" I asked.

"Sonic and Jasmine may know how to work things, but they aren't the kind of hedgehogs that's into detail. That's how I know it's you, dude. I know its tough feeling out of the loop, but that's the price you pay for not being in contact with someone for a certain amount of time. They never told us anything after they left. It's all a part of keep your loved ones safe. Sometimes it isn't fair, and it can weigh down on ya, but it's the right thing to do when you're facing someone like Eggman." Manic said.

"Wow, I never knew that," said I, amazed at how Manic understood perfectly the position he was in.

"Of course not. Sonic is Sonic; and Jasmine is Jasmine; they can't be anyone or anything other than them self's. If they keep a secret, then it's for a good reason."

"Thanks, I guess we got more in common than I thought." I said.

"Hey, when you got tech, then you can have infinite possibilities, bro. Let's get back. Sonic probably wants to tell you all about our adventures as Sonic Underground!" said Manic.

"Wait a minute. You think we can work on Chris's portal here and find some way to keep the portals open and connected?" I asked.

"Yeah, between the two of us, we can probably get it working by tomorrow!" Manic said.

And with that, Manic and Tails went back to the Thorndike residence so Sonic, Jasmine and Tails could work things out.

(**Nobody's pov**)

Eggman and Robotnik were happy. They were happier than they had been in many years. Sonic Underground was back and they were ready to take them and everyone else down for good. They double-checked all their plans to destroy all those wretched hedgehogs and their friends once and for all. They found everything to be in working order. They laughed evilly for a good while.

Jasmine was with Knuckles and Shadow.

Sonia and Amy were talking fashion on both Earth and Mobius.

Sonic was telling Chris about his adventures in Sonic Underground.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"It was amazing, we stopped Eggman's and Robotnik's shipments and thrashed their idiotic henchmen at the time: Sleet and Dingo. I don't know what it is about Sleet, but he seemed to have a fetish for messing with Dingo's DNA all the time," I said, remembering all of my adventures with my siblings.

"Wow that sounds so cool! But why didn't you say anything before?" asked Chris.

"It was because of Eggman and Robotnik," I said, going serious, "As long as Eggman and Robotnik were gunning for me, jasmine, and any of our friends were natural targets. If Eggman and Robotnik were to get new information about my family, they would be able to take our kingdom easily. I had to keep it a secret. I knew Knuckles would be able to keep it a secret, because he knew the price to pay, but I couldn't risk anyone else. This is mine and Jasmine's battle and I think that the more people involved, the more chance of someone getting hurt. I'm already putting you guys at risk for even being here."

"We know the risks, Sonic. We're willing to take that chance! We're your friends, and I couldn't live with myself for not being there for you when I could." Chris said.

"You're not gonna be there forever, Chris, and if you died trying to protect me, I couldn't live with myself. You're my best friend, Chris." I said.

"Same here, Sonic." Chris said.

We fist pounded and went to find the others.

We got back to the garage to find Knuckles and Jasmine telling Shadow about their adventures with Sonic Underground.

"Yeah, Sonic, Jasmine and I were able to get Eggman and Robotnik right under Dingo and made him spit up the Emerald pieces. Sonic and I rushed them over to Knuckles and we put them inside the canister for safekeeping. The Emerald restored itself over time and Eggman and Robotnik eventually got their hands on it. I followed him to his base only to find that Sonic and Jasmine were already on the attack and I decided to let them handle it. But Sonic caused one of Eggman's robots to mess up the machine with the Emeralds in it, causing Chaos Control, and sent us all here." Knuckles and Jasmine said.

"I think that's just about enough, Knuckles, Jasmine," I interrupted. "I don't think Shadow needs to know everything, unless you want to tell him about…" I started to say.

Knuckles and Jasmine rushed over to me and covered my mouth to prevent me from revealing Knuckles crush on Sonia or that Jasmine used to have a crush on Knuckles.

"About what?" asked Shadow, "Your crush on Sonia? Or that Jasmine use to have a crush on Knuckles?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" exclaimed a bewildered and blushing Knuckles and Jasmine.

"It was easy, listening to your story. Was falling for Sonia before your second adventure together, or during? Or from when Jasmine and I were still friends the way she used to look at you" Shadow said.

"I'd probably say before," I put in, "He did want to keep Sonia and Jasmine safe, even if it meant that Manic and I were 'roboticized' in the process." I said.

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE SONIC, BECAUSE WE CAN ACCOMMODATE YOU WITH A BATTLE RIGHT NOW!" roared Knuckles and Jasmine.

I laughed. Chris joined in while Shadow actually chuckled. Manic and Tails returned about this time.

"Sonic, Jasmine, you still have some explaining to do!" said Tails to get our attention.

I stopped laughing and turned to Tails, "Alright, buddy, but it'll have to wait for dinner. That way I can explain it to Tanaka and Ella as well." I said.

"I guess I can wait that long," said Tails just before his stomach growled, "Then again, maybe not."

Everyone started laughing again, including Knuckles and Jasmine, Shadow decided just to smirk to keep his cool.

After dinner, and some explanations, everyone reconvened to the living room.

"Well, we gotta say, we never expected you two to come after us," Jasmine and I said.

"Dude, it's like so boring without you around, bro, sis. Sonia and I barely do anything exciting anymore; we even stopped training "said Manic.

"The Oracle of Delphius thought it was time for us to have a reunion tour and go back to find mom and beat Eggman and Robotnik" Sonia said.

"Hey! We're all for it. The Oracle spoke to us and told me I had to find you guys. But I have a strange feeling that they already went back to Mobius" Jasmine and I said, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"That is," Shadow interrupted, "if you don't blow your top again. Dr. Eggman told me of what happened when you found Chris unconscious in that Metarex Base or that time when Eggman really hurt me."

I froze. I didn't think Dr. Eggman would tell Shadow, let alone anyone, how I turned into Dark Sonic for a minute and Dark Super Sonic for a few seconds.

Jasmine froze. She didn't think Shadow was awake because with how deep that wound was she thought that he was passed out so she thought he didn't see her turn into dark Jasmine for a minute and Dark Super Jasmine for a few seconds.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"That is something we keep between ourselves, Shadow." I yelled.

I said it with such seriousness that Shadow decided to obey and I started to feel guilty after seeing his eyed sadden and the others notices too.

"Hey Shadow I'm sorry but I really don't want to tell anyone about that only Knuckles knows about that" I said.

"It's ok Jazzy" Shadow said while kissing me and I saw Manic and Sonia giving me a weird look.

"Oh that's right I never told you guys about Shadow and I well Shadow and I are a couple" I said.

"Well I'm really happy for you sis" Manic and Sonia said.

"Thanks bro, sis" I said.

"Wait what happened while I was out?" asked Chris, now curious as to what happened that he wasn't aware of.

"That's not something you want to hear, Chris. It's something that has to remain a secret," said Sonic, finalizing the point.

"I understand," said Chris, only slightly satisfied with Sonic's answer.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, we just need to find a way to get back home and we can go and fine your mother and we can take back your kingdom," concluded Knuckles.

"I just hope that we get home before Eggman and Robotnik do any damage on your kingdom or worst go after your mom," wondered Amy.

"Don't worry, Amy. As long as we can work together, Eggman and Robotnik don't stand a chance against us," Sonic said.

"I know how to get back with the help of Manic we should have Chris's portal working and we should be able to keep it connected" Tails said.

"Cool that way we can come and visit Chris or he can come and visit us" I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Maria, kidnapped and saved

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter and Sliver comes in this one**

Chapter 2: Maria, kidnapped and saved

(**Jasmine's pov**)

I woke up to Shadow screaming in his sleep and he kept saying Maria so I knew he was having a nightmare about Maria so I woke him up and when I did he had tears running down his face.

(**Shadow's nightmare**)

_**I was running with Maria when we were kidnapped and I was put in a tube and Maria died saving me.**_

__(**End of nightmare**)

(**Shadow's pov**)

I woke up to Jasmine shaking me and when I did I had tears running down my face.

"Shadow did you have that dream again" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I guess it's time that I told you" Jasmine said.

"Tell me about what" I asked.

"Ok well a few days ago Maria came in my dream and she told me that she wants you to move on she heats seeing you like this" I said.

"Ok well I'll try" I said.

"That's all she's asking for" Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine kissed me and I kissed back.

(**The next morning**)

(**Jasmine's pov**)

When I woke up this morning I remembered the events that happened with me and Shadow last night so I knew that he was going to be sad all day unless he's with me but then I remembered that today is Sonic's day of pranks and he has pranked everyone but Shadow.

After I had some lunch I saw Sonic dressed as a girl going outside.

"Oh no" I said.

Then I went into the living room and started to talk to Knuckles and Rouge when Shadow came running in the house crying so I got up and followed Shadow into our room.

(**Shadow's pov**)

"Shadow are you ok" Jasmine asked.

"No" I said.

"What happened" Jasmine asked.

"Well I was in the back yard thinking when Sonic came up to me dressed as Maria and I thought she came back from the dead but when I looked in to her eyes I knew it was Sonic so I ran back in here" I said.

"I should have known Sonic would have used someone you care about in his stupid day of pranks" Jasmine said.

"Wait it's that time of year again" I asked.

"Yeah" Jasmine said.

Then we heard screaming from Sonia so we ran down stairs to see Sliver.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"Hey Sliver" I said.

"Hey Jazzy how have you been and who is this" Sliver asked while hugging me.

"Good" I said.

Then I told Sliver everything I told the others last night.

"Well then that settles it I'm going to help you" Sliver said.

"Ok" I said.

"Jasmine" Manic asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"The Oracle of Delphius told me that your friends all now have medallions like ours and they know how to use them so they can be in out band" Manic said while giving Sliver his medallion.

"Cool" I said.

"Oh and the portal is ready and just so you know were going back to the land of the clouds to finish our training" Manic said.

"Ok" I said while going to go and get everyone.

Then we were all about to go in when Eggman came out of nowhere and kidnapped me.

"Jasmine" Shadow, Sliver and Sonic yelled.

(**Shadow's pov**)

"Ok when I find Eggman I'm so going to kill him" I yelled.

"And I'm going to help you" Sonic, Sliver and Knuckles said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

When I woke up I knew I was on Eggman's ship and truth be told I was scared out of my mind because I was staring at a naked Eggman who had started to rape me and kiss me while Robotnik watched with a worried look in his eyes.

"Eggman you won't get away with this" I said.

"Oh but I already have gotten away with it my dear" Eggman said.

Then Eggman and Robotnik left.

Then I started to cry and looked at my locket with all of my friends, brothers and sister on one side and me and Shadow on the other side.

Then I touched my medallion and was reworded with my black and red guitar and I started to sing two of the song I played with my sibs.

**SONG 1: WE NEED TO BE FREE**

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand**

**We need to be free**

**Like a nomad roaming mystic lands**

**Oh freedom is a golden bird that lets us fly**

**And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight**

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand **

**We need to be free**

**SONG 2: WHY IS IT NEVER EASY?**

**Why is it never easy for us**

**Why's the road that we travel always so rough**

**There's no easy choices, never clear cut**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

**We're standing at the crossroads once again**

**With a storm up ahead**

**And our back to the wind**

**Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength**

**Another mountain to climb, another river to swim**

**Why is it never easy for us**

**Why's the road that we travel always so tough**

**No easy choices, never clear cut**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

After I finished singing I had started to cry but them my medallion started to glow.

Then Eggman came back and raped me again.

(**Sonic's** **pov**)

Shadow, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Sliver and I were cry.

Then mine, Manic's and Sonia's medallions started to glow and we were all transported on Eggman's ship.

"Sonic where are we" Knuckles asked.

"I think where on Eggman's ship" I said.

Then we heard Jasmine screaming and we ran to where Jasmine was to see Eggman rapping her and we were pissed off.

(**Shadow's pov**)

I can't believe Eggman rapped Jasmine I was so mad I did Chaos blast and knocked Eggman out and took Jasmine in my arms and took everyone back home using Chaos control.

"Jasmine are you ok" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok Shadow" Jasmine said.

Then we all went in the portal and we landed in the land of the clouds and we started our training.


	3. Chapter 3: Harmony or Something

Chapter 3: Harmony or Something

My children were back together again and training with their friends and Jasmine's boyfriend learning to master there powers insipid of Robotnik's and Eggman's effort to capture them.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"It is good to be home" I said.

"Yes, yes it is" Robotnik said.

Then we started yelling at Sleet and Dingo.

"You let Sonia and Manic get away, you destroyed our command ship while we were gone were through with you take them to the roboticizer room" Robotnik and I said.

"What you majesty I have something you have to see" Sleet said.

"Yeah the hedgehogs we saw them" Dingo said.

"Wait this better be good" I said.

"We were following them and recovered this" Sleet said.

"Their training that blasted Oracle is behind this, all right I will give you one last chance" I said.

Then they started kissing our hands.

"Get up and pay attendees" I said.

"Oh yes your wonderfulness" Sleet said.

"Search the northern plains find the Oracles cave and report back to us now leave" Robotnik and I said.

"Yes sir we will not fail you sir" Sleet said.

"Ready a ship it's time to hunt down the resenteds" I said.

(**Shadow's pov**)

After we got settled in we started to train.

We were fighting a dragon.

"Ahhh" we all screamed.

"We can barely see' Sonia and Amy said.

"Good then maybe the dragon can't see either, nope that won't be a problem" Manic said.

"No prob-biggy I can handle him" Sonic said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog we work together remember" Sonia said.

"Hey sis no prob-lamo I learned my lesson the last time" Sonic said while touching his medallion.

"Let's see if we can get these puppies to work" Sonic said.

"Remember they only become weapons if we work in harmony" Sonia said as we all touched our medallions.

"Yo I'm feeling hormones how about a little drum roll" Manic said.

"Oh man all this concentration is making my head hurt" Sonic said as I smirked.

"Sonic" Sonia said.

"Ok, ok hit it sis" Sonic said has Sonia, Amy, Tails and Rouge shot lasers out of there key boards.

"Rock and roll" Sonic said has Jasmine, Sliver, Sonic, Knuckles, and I shot lasers out of our guitars.

"Cursing" Manic said and caused the ground to shake while hitting his drums.

"Whoa you gotta love this" Manic said.

Then the dragon came back so Jasmine, Knuckles, Sliver, Sonic and I shot a laser at the dragon.

Then Manic started to drum which caused the ground to shake and break apart and lift into the air while we all fell on the ground.

"Yo Manic what's the matter with you what's good an earthquake when that thing is flying" Sonic yelled while getting up.

Then our interments went back in to our medallions.

"Well so much for harmony" Sonia said.

"Oh boy I blew it sorry Manic" Sonic said.

"It's ok just get us in the castle really quick" Manic said.

Then Sonic grabbed Amy and Sonia, Jasmine grabbed Sliver, Manic and Knuckles and I grabbed Rouge and Tails and we ran.

"Whoa scratch one escape route" Sonic and I said.

Then Sonic touched his medallion.

"At least we got them" Sonic said.

Then Manic touched his medallion.

Then Sonia started to talk but none of us got it.

"And that would me" Manic asked.

"Duck" Jasmine yelled has we all jumped.

"I think it's an air elemental" Sonia said.

"Yeah that be my guess, what the keck is that" Sonic asked.

"It's a creature of air if it touched the earth it will be destroyed" Sonia said.

"Where do you get this stuff" Sonic asked.

"We like to call it school" Sonia said.

"Ha oh yeah that" Sonic said.

"Manic do you think you can hit the dragon with a piece of earth "Sonia asked.

"I can try" Manic said.

"Well here's your chance in coming" Sonic yelled.

Then Manic hit the dragon with a piece of earth.

"Wow" Manic said.

"That about sums it up" Sonic said as the ground started to shake.

"What now" Manic asked.

"Oh no we got to jog out" Sonic said.

"Ha" Sonia and Amy sighed.

"Young Manic you are disappointed because while the others have powers while yours seems small" the monk said.

"Yeah I guess so" Manic said.

"Yours is the most powerful of all but it must be used carefully" the monk said.

"Way pass cool Manic the earth shaker" Sonic and Sliver said.

"Remember control of the earth can set off forces beyond your control you must be careful" the monk said.

"What's wrong" Amy asked.

"Many soles in Robotropiles have been lost" the monk said.

"Yo big D what do you mean" Sonic asked.

'Look" the monk said.

"That's Trevor a bud of ours in the resenteds" Jasmine and Sonic said.

"We gotta go back we gotta" Sonic said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"Please reconsider your training in incomplete young friends you are not ready to leave" the monk said.

"Sorry big D gotta do it" I said.

"Jasmine can we talk about this" Sonia, Amy and Rouge asked.

"Ok let's talk" I said.

"Ok look guys you can stay but" Sonic said as Shadow put a hand on his mouth.

"Sonic Hedgehog you may be the most impolite, aggregating, annoying, implosive" Sonia said.

"I would love for you to continue but" Sonic said.

"I have also learned you and Jasmine have the biggest hearts in the world if you truly believe this is the right thing to then I'm with you" Sonia said.

"Yeah we're with you too" everyone said.

"Sonia, sis, bro you guys are the best" Sonic and I said while we all hugged.

Now let's go kick some Robotnik and Eggman butt" I said.

"Alright, yeah" we all said.

"It appears your minds are made up" the monk said.

"Hey listen this is something we have to do" Sonic said.

"And so you shall" the monk said.

"Must be the maids day off" Sonia said.

"To bad we didn't land in Robotnik and Eggman's base now we gotta find away in" Sonic said.

"We got you covered man what you need id the mouse patrol" Manic and Rouge said.

"Hu" Sonic, Shadow and I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"There a special passage way here, mouse patrol is first job thieves assigned to kids like stealing food and stuff from Robotnik and Eggman" Rouge and I said while I blushed.

"I think its disgusting teaching kids to steal" Sonia said.

"Can we debate about thins later let's not forget about Trevor" Sonic and Jasmine said.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"How would I know where Sonia is sir" Bartleby asked.

"Because she's your fiancée" Robotnik and I said.

'Sir you can barely hold me responsible for her actions and I think my yearly conurbations to you prove my loyalty" Bartleby said.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"Oh Bartleby always walk the fine line" I said.

"What do you see in that guy" Sonic asked.

(**Eggman's pov**)  
"Why isn't that" Bartleby asked.

"I see you remember the latest addition to our staff" Robotnik said.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"Hu Lady Windimire" I said with tears in my eyes.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"Ah don't you agree Bartleby" I asked.

"Yes sir I do" Bartleby said.

"Yes well you may go now Bartleby" I said.

"Integration states" I said.

"Subject is approaching all information in his mind will be available in 20.5 minutes" the computer said.

"Excellent contact me when he's ready' Robotnik and I said.

(**Amy's pov**)

After we got out of the air vent Sonia started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going" Sonic and I asked causing us both to blush.

"To find Lady Windimire" Sonia said.

"It's too late Sonia" Sonic and Jasmine said.

"Yeah once it happens there's no turning the back" Manic said while hugging Sonia has she cried.

(**Sleet's pov**)

I sent severances bot out.

"How are we supposed to find anything out here it's all looks the same white" I said.

"Not on this one" Dingo said.

"Heat source detected" the computer said.

"Are we there yet" Dingo asked?

"No" I said.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"Come on, come on I'm waiting" I said.

"Hang on we're not used to this system" Sonia and Tails said.

"Exactly what are we doing here" I asked.

"This stuff can come in handy" Manic and Rouge said.

"What did I tell you two about stealing beside what if you set off the alarm" I said.

"Don't worry bro" Manic said.

Then I ran to see Shadow kissing Jasmine so I grabbed Jasmine.

"Sonic what the heck let me go" Jasmine said.

"No" I said.

Then I did something I will regret I slapped Jasmine.

"Jasmine" I started to say.

"Just leave me long Sonic, don't ever talk to me again and you know what I hate you why can't you just accept the fact that Shadow is my boyfriend" Jasmine yelled while crying and running into Shadow's arms.

"Not cool man, not cool" Knuckles said.

"I didn't mean too" I whispered.

"We got it" Sonia and Tails said.

"Trevor's in level four" Tails said.

"Let's go" I said.

"Reporting sir" Sleet said.

"Go ahead" Eggman said.

"We found the Oracle's cave severance sending video now" Sleet said.

"Make sure he doesn't detect you" Eggman said.

"Will do sir" Sleet said.

"Now we got to get Trever and warn the Oracle" Jasmine said.

"Whoa dud stop its SWATbots city out there I vote we take the thieves highway again" Manic said.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"Excellent, excellent soon we will rid of the Oracle and those hedgehogs" Robotnik and I said.

Then the alarms went off.

"SWATbots converge the area get us those hedgehogs" I said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"He's gonna surround us" Trever said.

"So why don't we go out an exit haa" Manic said.

"Oh good one" Sliver, Sonic, Knuckles and I said.

"Oh great were seconds away from being robotized and you 5 are cracking jokes' Sonia said.

"Guess she right beside we gotta find a way to the Oracle too" Sonic said.

"Hmm we could always fly out" Sonia said.

"Oh now who's trying to be funny" Manic said.

"I'm not trying to be funny I'm talking about stealing a ship" Sonia said.

"Yeah uh isn't stealing wrong" Manic and Rouge asked.

"I mean we'll borrow ship now let's get out of here" Sonia said.

"I'll steal the small ship and lead them away while you join the main group" Trever said.

"Sounds like a plain to me" Sonic said.

"Be careful Trever" I said.

"I don't have a clue" Sonia and Amy said.

"That's Eggman's and Robotnik's security petal the only way past it is with this" Manic said while taking something out.

"Alright, alright just use it' Sonic said.

"What's taking Trever so long, finally" Sonic said.

(**Shadow's pov**)

"Man talk about hiding in plain sight" Manic said.

"Way, way past cool" Sonic said.

"Yeah" I said.

(**Robotnik's pov**)

"Where is he" I said.

"No" I said as I found out my prisoner escaped.

"Hey Robotnik I know how to destroy one of the hedgehogs" Eggman said.

"How" I asked.

"We kidnap the black and red one known as Shadow and we rape him" Eggman said.

"Great idea" I said.

(**Shadow's pov**)

Jasmine had fell asleep laying on me after telling me that Sonic slapped her I was so mad at him and after I told Knuckles he was pissed off.

"So uh how do we find the Oracle's cave" I asked.

"I guess you didn't think that through hu Mr. Implosive" Sonia said.

"Hey get off my case it's not like you came up with a master plan" Sonic said.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"They were right here in the palm of my hand and they got away how did they do it" I asked.

(**Knuckle's pov**)

"Ok we gotta find the Oracle's cave" I said.

"How about we just follow Robotnik's and Eggman's ships" Shadow said.

"Oh there's a good idea how do we do that" Sonia asked.

Then I saw some ships.

"Hey this thing not working" Sonic said.

Then Eggman told us he has control of the ship and we only have 15 seconds to get out.

"Shadow, Jasmine please tell me you can get us out of here" Sonic said.

"Yes" Shadow and Jasmine said.

Then Shadow and Jasmine took out their Chaos emeralds.

"CHAOS BLAST" Shadow and Jasmine yelled has the blast broke the door and we all jumped out.

"Nice woke Shadow and Jasmine now what" Sonia and Amy asked.

"We just land in the snow" Shadow said.

"Oh boy company" Manic said.

"Were out of here" Sonic said as we all grabbed hands and ran.

"Sonic, Jasmine, Shadow slow down we don't know what's in the cave" Sonia said.

"Hey when it comes to speed you just have to trust us" Sonic said.

Then we fell in the cave.

(**Sleet's pov**)

"It was them it was the hedgehogs mobilize the SWATbots we got them trapped' I said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"Don't move" Manic said.

"Great were in trouble thanks a lot Sonic, Jasmine and Shadow" Sonia said.

"Hey they didn't mean for this to happen' Amy said.

"Yeah but we did get us a way those ship" Sonic, Shadow and I said.

"And this is so much better" Sonia said.

Then the bridged broke.

"Hey now we can climb out" Sonic and Tails said.

"Sonic no it might break" Sonia said as the rope broke.

"Great now look at what you did" Sonia, Shadow and I said.

"Hey get off my case" Sonic said.

"Guys stop it" Manic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge said.

"Think before you act" Sonia said.

"Hey listen princess" Sonic said.

"Look" Manic said.

"My children" mom said.

'Mother" Sonia and I said.

"I only have a moment so listen carefully remember your training remember you must all work together if you commit together then you will always be able to use you medallions the Oracle is in grave danger and without him the resenteds will fall you must work has team and help him I know you can do it, I love you" mom said.

"You're ok sis and Jasmine I'm sorry" Sonic said.

"It's ok and you are too" I said.

Then we all touched our medallions.

(**We're all in this together by Sonic Underground**)

**Sonic Underground: We're all in this together**

**Birds of a feather, baby**

**We're all in this together**

**Makin' it better, yeah**

**Sonic & Jasmine: From now on, it's all for one**

**Sonic Underground: And one for all**

**Sonic & Jasmine: When any one of us needs the others help**

**All they have to**

**Sonic Underground: Do is call**

**Sonic & Jasmine: Brothers and sister to the very end**

**Sonic Underground: And don't forget all of your best of friends**

**All: We're all in this together**

**Birds of a feather, baby**

**We're all in this together**

**Makin' it better, yeah**

**We're all in this together**

**Sonic & Jasmine: Whoa, oh**

**All: We're all in this together**

**Together**

"Time to fly guys" Sonic and I said.

Then we all grabbed hands and ran.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hedgehogs and their friends unarmed too you should surrender don't you think" Sleet said.

"Think again" I said.

Then we used our interments as weapons.

"That's it we got to get out of here" Sonic said.

"I got it" Manic said.

"You got it bro" I said.

Then Manic shot rocks at the ships.

"I'm impressed" Sonic said.

"Yeah alright we did it" Sonia said.

Then the Oracle came and talked to us

"But… wait where is Shadow' I asked.

"Jasmine I'm afraid Sleet and Dingo kidnapped him" the Oracle said.

"No" I said while crying and while Manic, Rouge and Sliver hugged me.

"Come on let's get out of here" Sonic said as we all ran.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Bell Blues

**A/N: Ok I have a new OC who is joining the story today this OC belongs to GameOver25 this OC name is GameOver also GameOver is Sally's older brother also I had started to write this chapter but I had lost my internet and lost all of my work also I do not own the songs**

Chapter 4: Wedding Bell Blues

Queen Aleena here becoming the lmagit kings Dr. Robotnik and Eggman have found a way to destroy one of my children.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"Two chilly dogs bud" I said.

Then Sonia and the gang came out of the RV while Jasmine stayed inside crying.

"Chilly dogs now Sonic we're on an important mission" Sonia said.

"Important mission you mean after your hair appointment" Manic and Rouge asked while they blushed.

"I mean my hair appointment" Sonia said.

"Well I got the chilly dogs for Jasmine because she has been sad sense Shadow was kidnapped and when she was sad like this when we were little our adoptive dad would always make her chilly dogs and she would be happy again and share her chilly dogs with me" I said.

Then Jasmine came out of the RV but her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing.

"Hey sis I got you a chilly dog just the way you like it" I said.

"Thanks Sonic but I don't want a chilly dog" Jasmine said.

"Want but you always want a chilly dog ok this is serious" I said.

"No it's not I'm just not hungry right now so you can eat it" Jasmine said.

Then I ate Jasmine's chilly dog.

"Ok Sonic you are so low-class while I'm high-class" Sonia said.

"I'd rather be low-class then no class it looks like we have thieves" I said.

"Hey where we come from you never know when you need something" Manic and Rouge said.

"Put them back" I said.

Then Robotnik came and told us he's marrying mom.

"Did he say merry" I asked.

"To the queen" Sonia and Knuckles said.

"Guys it's a trap" Manic said.

"Manic your right there's no way mom would marry someone she doesn't love with all her heart" Sonia said.

"Who would love" Jasmine said.

"Fat old Robotnik and or Eggman" Sonic finished.

"Unless she was forced" we all said.

"Oh on second thought there is a chance mom is there" I said.

"And I know someone who can get us in" Sonia said.

"You don't mean" everyone but Sonia asked.

"Bartleby" Sonia said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

After Sonia said that we all ground.

Then there was a bright light and when I died down me and Sally were in shock because were staring at Sally's older brother and my best friend.

"Big brother" Sally yelled while she and I were running to GameOver and hugged him.

"Jasmine who is this" Sonic asked.

"Sonic this is GameOver you see that time when we had that really big fight I ran out of the house and I met GameOver and we became best friends that's also how I met Sally" I said.

"Ok so anyway what are you doing here big brother" Sally asked.

"Jasmine I heard what happened with Shadow and I think I may have found him and I'm going to rescue him and maybe be a part of you group" GameOver said while hugging me while I cried.

"Thanks GameOver you're the best" I said as GameOver disappeared.

(**Robotnik's pov**)

My brother was rapping Shadow again.

"What an excellent day for sheering hedgehogs but the coast of wedding is making me bankrupt" I said.

"Yes but it must look real or the hedgehogs will smell a trap" Sleet said.

"Any suggestions" I asked.

"Uh cut off their noses" Dingo said.

"Why not get help from one of your mobiles' Sleet said.

"Bartleby" I said.

"Yes" Sleet said.

(**Shadow's pov**)

After being kidnapped Eggman had been rapping and abusing me but I knew Jasmine was sad but she was looking for me.

(**Rouge's pov**)

"Carpet cleaners" Sonia and I said.

"Ok nobody's home let's go" Sonic said.

"Wait, wait, wait" Sonia said.

Then Bartleby started talking.

"Bartleby it's me' Sonia said.

"How delightful please come in" Bartleby said.

"Ok guys stay in the background for has Bartleby's concern your rug cleaners nothing more" Sonia said.

Then Bartleby started talking to Sonia while Manic and I were stealing.

'This guy is so bogus" Sonic whispered to us.

"I'm so glad your mother has finally come to her sense" Bartleby said.

Then Sonic started to get mad.

"After all your disruptive brothers and friends but your sister is ok" Bartleby said.

Then we all but Sonia looked at each other.

"And the fact that your all wanted crimales your family need a polish epically your sister's boyfriend that is why Eggman is doing stuff to him" Bartleby said.

That is when Sonic and Jasmine snapped and Jasmine broke down crying so Manic and I comforted Jasmine.

"One more word out of you and I'm going to polish the floor with your face" Sonic said.

"Sonic, Jasmine, Sonia how could you let your family and friends in my home" Bartleby said.

"Oh Bartleby honey don't mine Sonic and Jasmine their just over whelmed with the scenery and Jasmine just doesn't like anyone talking about Shadow" Sonia said.

Then Sonia and Bartleby walked away with the others then Sonic and Jasmine looked at me and Manic.

"Um excuse me Manic, Rouge but you have just entered a no shopping zone" Jasmine and Sonic said.

"Hey we can sell this stuff to a guys we know and make a lot of money for the resenteds" Manic and I said while blushing.

"Toss it" Sonic said.

Then Sonic ran.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"So all you have to do is volunteer to supply the music" I said.

"Music I don't know" Bartleby said.

Then I hugged Bartleby.

"Ok so I do know" Bartleby said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

I was looking at Knuckles and he looked madder then he normally does.

"Do you think this guys is really cool" Manic asked.

Then we saw a ship.

"I think we're about to find out" Sonic said.

"This should get rid of that spot sir" Sonia said.

"What spot" Bartleby asked.

Then Sleet and Dingo came and talked to Bartleby.

"Thanks Bartleby" Sonia said.

"You're not half bad you wart on the block you" Sonic said.

"Yeah now do you know what they have done to Shadow" I asked.

"Yeah from what I hear Eggman has been rapping him" Bartleby said.

Then something unexpected happened I lost control of my Ice powers and almost hit Sonia in the heart so I did what I did the last time this happened I ran a way.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"Sonic what was that about" Manic asked.

"Ok I think it's about time I told you Sonia, Manic what you guys just saw was Jasmine getting taken over by fear it happened one time before we were all reunited with each other you see Jasmine and I we had a really big fight and Jasmine lost control of her ice powers and she ran away from me afraid that she will hurt me but she soon got control of her powers and came back to me and I guess after Bartleby telling her that she got taken over by fear again" I said while running after Jasmine leaving the others.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

After I ran I ended up in the mountains and I did what I did the last time I made an ice castle while singing let it go.

**SONG: LET IT GO**

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the princess**_

_**The wind is howling**_

_**Like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in**_

_**Heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always had to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well, now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Demi Lovato Version**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**The snow blows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling**_

_**Like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in**_

_**Heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always had to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well, now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all**_

_**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe**_

_**I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Standing frozen in the life I've chosen**_

_**You won't find me, the past is so behind me**_

_**Buried in the snow**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

After I finished singing I heard my name being called and singing it was Sonic he was singing the song he sang when I shut him out when we were younger.

(**Sonic's pov**)

When I found Jasmine ice castle I started to do something I thought I'd never have to do again.

**SONG: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **

_**Sonic: Jasmine? (Knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? **_

_**Come on let's go and play **_

_**I never see you anymore **_

_**Come out the door, **_

_**It's like you've gone away **_

_**We used to be best buddies **_

_**And now we're not **_

_**I wish you would tell me why **_

_**Do you want to build a snowman? **_

_**It doesn't have to be a Snowman **_

_**Jasmine: Go away, Sonic**_

_**Sonic: Okay, bye **_

_**Jasmine: Of course I want to build a snowman **_

_**There I've said it **_

_**I've confessed **_

_**But I need to stay locked inside **_

_**Although I hate to hide **_

_**I know it's for the best **_

_**You know you're still my best friend **_

_**I wish that I **_

_**Could be out there by your side **_

_**Of course I wanna build a snowman **_

_**Oh how I'd love to build a snowman. **_

_**Wait up Anna? **_

_**Okay bye.**_

_**Sonic: (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman **_

_**Or ride our bike around the halls? **_

_**I think some company is overdue **_

_**I've started talking to **_

_**The pictures on the walls **_

_**(Hang in there, Joan!) **_

_**It gets a little lonely, **_

_**All these empty rooms, **_

_**Just watching the hours tick by **_

_**(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) **_

_**Jasmine: Of course I want to build a snowman **_

_**And run around and dance and play **_

_**I'm really lonely stuck inside my room **_

_**My life's all gloom and doom **_

_**But I have gotta stay. **_

_**(Hang in there Elsa) **_

_**I know you're feeling lonely **_

_**I know I am too **_

_**But my powers will not subside **_

_**Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel **_

_**Sonic: (knocks) Jasmine? **_

_**Please I know you're in there, **_

_**People are asking where you've been, **_

_**They say "have courage"; **_

_**And I'm trying to, **_

_**I'm right out here for you **_

_**Just let me in **_

_**We only have each other **_

_**It's just you and me **_

_**What are we gonna do? **_

_**Do you want to build a snowman? (Sniff)**_

_**Jasmine: Anna? **_

_**Yes, I know you're out there. **_

_**It must've been tough on your own. **_

_**But now my powers has grown much to strong **_

_**I've feared this all along **_

_**Must be alone. **_

_**But you deserve much better **_

_**Then what I can be **_

_**There's nothing that I can do. **_

_**Of course I wanna build a snowman.**_

After I finished singing Jasmine opened the door.

"Sonic you shouldn't have come here I don't want to hurt you again" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine what are you talking about" I asked.

"Sonic I can't control my powers I don't want to hurt you" Jasmine said.

Then I started to sing.

**SONG: FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER REPRISE**

_**Sonic: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!**_

_**Please don't shut me out again.**_

_**Please don't slam the door.**_

_**You don't have to keep your distance anymore**_

_**'Cause for the first time in forever, **_

_**I finally understand**_

_**For the first time in forever, **_

_**We can fix this hand in hand**_

_**We can head down this road together!**_

_**You don't have to live in fear...**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**I will be right here**_

_**Jasmine: Sonic,**_

_**Please go back to our friends **_

_**Your life awaits**_

_**Defeat Robotnik, and Eggman-**_

_**And save mom**_

_**Sonic: Yeah, but — **_

_**Jasmine: I know!**_

_**You mean well, but leave me be**_

_**Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!**_

_**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**_

_**Sonic: Actually I can't **_

_**Jasmine: What do you mean you can't?**_

_**Sonic: you should know**_

_**Jasmine: What do you mean?**_

_**Sonic: It won't be the same without you**_

_**Jasmine: What?**_

_**Sonic: Think about mom and… Shadow**_

_**Jasmine: Shadow?**_

_**Sonic: it's okay just get control over it again**_

_**Jasmine: No, I can't.**_

_**I — I don't know how!**_

_**Sonic: Sure you can! I know you can!**_

_**`Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**Jasmine: Oh**_

_**I'm such a fool!**_

_**I can't be free!**_

_**Sonic: You don't have to be afraid...**_

_**Jasmine: No escape from the storm inside of me!**_

_**Sonic: We can work this out together!**_

_**Jasmine: I can't control the curse!**_

_**Sonic: We'll fix this mess you made**_

_**Jasmine: Sonic, please, you'll only make it worse!**_

_**Sonic: Don't panic!**_

_**Jasmine: There's so much fear!**_

_**Sonic: We'll make the sun shine bright!**_

_**Jasmine: You're not safe here!**_

_**Sonic: We can face this thing together!**_

_**Jasmine: No!**_

_**Sonic: We can change this problem!**_

_**Jasmine: AHHHHH...**_

_**Sonic: And everything will be all right...**_

_**Jasmine: I CAN'T!**_

After we finished singing Jasmine calmed down.

"Your right Sonic I can I just have to believe" Jasmine said.

"There's my twin sister" I said.

"Come on let's get out of here" Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine and I ran back to our friends.

(**Eggman's pov**)

After I finished rapping Shadow I got him dressed in a tux.

"I heat this" Shadow said.

'Now, now Shadow remember what I said if you ruin this trap then I will take Jasmine rape her and then roboticize her" I said.

"Yes doctor" Shadow said.

(**Amy's pov**)

When we got out of the RV we were in our costumes.

"Wowww" Manic said.

"Wow so this is the royal home sweet home" Sonic and I said.

"If Robotnik and Eggman hadn't stolen it from mother that is" Sonia said.

"Yuck" Manic and rouge said.

"What are we" Sonic and I started to say.

"That will be all" Sonia and Jasmine said.

Then we activated our medallions after getting rid of the other interments.

"Oh excellent sound" Sonia, Sally and I said as we started to play.

**SONG: WHEN TOMORROW COMES **

**Sonic & Jasmine: When tomorrow comes**

**We'll be walkin' in the sun**

**All: Na na na na na na na na**

**Knuckles, Sliver & Amy: Oh, when tomorrow comes**

**We've got nothin' but fun**

**All: Na na na na na na na na**

**Sally, Rouge & Tails: Yeah, when tomorrow comes**

**Oh, when tomorrow comes**

**When tomorrow comes**

**We'll be walkin' in the sun**

**Sonic: Na na na na na na na na**

**Jasmine: When tomorrow comes**

**All: When tomorrow comes**

"Cool timing dud" Manic said.

"Let's hear that drum solo one more time" Sonic said.

"We only had time to cover the north wing no sign of mom yet" Jasmine and Sonic said.

"What you couldn't have gone faster" Sonia said.

"What do you want to see more of the speed masters" Sonic and Jasmine said.

(**Robotnik's pov**)

"Well, well mister and misses Sonic and Jasmine hedgehog before the sun sets today you to will be walking down the aisle to the roboticizer haaaa" I said.

(**Sally's pov**)

We were playing when we got a massage.

"According to this guys no more rock and roll" I said.

"Well excess us is it hot in here or what" Sonic said.

Then we started to come up with some ideas to find mom then Manic found a secret passage way.

"Alright secret passage anyone" Manic asked.

"Way to go bro" Sonic said.

"So let's do it" I said.

"It's a good idea but it lacks style" Sonia said.

"Style" Sonic said.

Then we came up with a plain.

"Oh sis you got style by a mile" Sonic and Jasmine said.

Then we all split up the rest of us went with Manic while Sonia went alone and Jasmine went with Sonic.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"So the hedgehog are here which is what we wanted" I said.

"Yes and we have a trap for the fast ones something they both love" Sleet said.

(**Sleet's pov**)

Then we got the traps set.

"Alright we'll set up here" Sleet said.

"You do know this won't work" Shadow said.

"Oh but it will just watch" I said while I had a knife at Shadow's neck.

Then I poured chilly on dingo.

"Ouch this stuff hot" Dingo said.

"Oh Dingo your such a crybaby to catch a mouse you use chess to catch two hedgehog you must one they one and" I sated to say as Sonic and Jasmine came.

"Chilly dogs give me a super supreme with extra chilly extra spicy" Sonic said.

"Yes sir coming right up" I said.

"Amazing man this is what I call a chilly dog" Sonic said.

"Oh I all most forgot theirs one more thing" I said.

"Really what" Sonic asked.

"A giant veins fly trap" I said as Jasmine ran and I got Sonic and Jasmine was about to use her powers but I then pulled Shadow.

"Shadow" Jasmine said.

"Now Jasmine if you use your powers then I will kill Shadow" I said as Jasmine put her arm down and started to cry after seeing me put a knife to Shadow's neck.

"No Jasmine don't listen to him" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry Shadow but Sleet is not the guy you want to mess with" Jasmine said still crying.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"I didn't order veins fly trap must be one of those super meal promotion whoa man I eat to do this oh well for mom and country chilly's bomb's away" I yelled.

Then I grabbed Jasmine because she wasn't running and we ran but I saw Jasmine was upset and crying.

"Hey sis what's wrong" I asked.

"Sleet threatened to kill Shadow" Jasmine cried.

"It will be ok sis I promise" I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Wow this might lead the way to the bridal chamber" Rouge and I said.

"Oh, oh wipe out" I said.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"Mother" I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Cool" Rouge and I said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"That looks like the bridal chamber and that looks like the braid" I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Mom you're not marrying Robotnik are you" I asked.

"Actually my darlings I'm not because I'm married to my job" Dingo said.

"Oh thank goodness it's only a trap" Sonia said.

"A trap" we all said.

"SWATbots get them" Sleet said.

"Wait I can't allow Dingo to impersonate the queen" Sonia said.

"He's not check out who he's impersonating now" Sleet said.

"Ahhh let me go" Sonia said.

"Sonia" Sonic, Knuckles and Jasmine yelled.

Then the SWATbots started to shot Sonic and Jasmine.

"Is that all you go' Sonic asked.

Then the robot tried to shot Sonic and Jasmine again.

"Me and my big mouth" Sonic said.

"Sonic, Jasmine over here" Knuckles said.

"Manic, Rouge we thought we told you" Sonic and Jasmine started to yell.

"But like we said you never know when you need something" Manic and Rouge said.

Then we all grabbed hands and ran.

"So where's the secret passage way" Sonic asked.

"Behind those bots the light activates it" Rouge and I said.

"No prob-lamo' Jasmine said.

"Special delivery for SWATbots" Sonic said.

"Hey what's the haps" I asked.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"No, no, no I refuse to crowned princess to the throne" I said.

"But sweety-kins don't you see by your mothers absents she has given u her place to rule you have to take her place" Bartleby said.

"My mother's absents is because of their presents' I said.

"If it's my fault you're missing a mother then I will remedy the lack I'll adopt you our new crowned princess my daughter in fact you may call me dad" Robotnik said.

"AHH" I screamed.

"No I won't do it" I said.

"Ok I didn't think I had to do this if you don't then I will kill your sister's boyfriend and I know how important he is to her" Robotnik said.

"_**He can't Shadow is important to Jasmine and if I don't then she will hate me look like I have to**_" I thought.

"Fine" I said.

(**Sleet's pov**)

"Guest we have a slight change in planes instead of the wedding you will witness the adoption of crown princess Sonia by our loved leaders and soon to be kings Dr. Robotnik and Eggman" I said.

"Unless Queen Aleena fulfills the ancient law and proves she has not abandoned the throne" Bartleby said.

(**Tail's pov**)

"There's too many SWATbots to go to the stage we need a diversion" I said.

"Got it" Manic said.

"Got what" Sonic asked.

"You'll know it when you see it gotta jam" Manic asked.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Oh, oh this is defiantly me" I said while looking at a dress.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"Sonic, Jasmine, Manic guys where are you" I asked.

Then I looked up and saw Shadow being taken away by Dingo but he smiled at me and mouth to me to tell Jasmine that he loves her and misses her and that he might not make it.

"_**Now I feel bad for Jasmine because she and Shadow have been together for year**_" I thought.

(**Knuckle's pov**)

"Any time Manic" Sonic, Jasmine and I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Hey, hey watch the dress guys it wrinkles" I said.

(**Sleet's pov**)

"And with the, absents of Queen Aleena it is stated that Princess Sonia will rule in her place" I said.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"We're running out of time here Manic" Sonic and I said.

(**Manic's pov**)

"Excellent" I said has I opened the door.

"Still got the touch" I said while running.

(**Bartleby's pov**)

"With this crown princess Sonia" I started to say.

"Hilt I forbid this crowning" Queen Aleena said.

"It's about time guys" Sonia said.

(**Sonic's pov**)

"Nice going Manic" I said.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"The royal scepter it's the Queen" Bartleby said then fainted.

"My hero" I said.

"No it can't be" Robotnik and Eggman said.

"You are a menace on our land Robotnik and Eggman I Queen Aleena will never abound Mobius or my children for as long as I live" Queen Aleena said.

"Long live the Queen" someone said.

"SWATbots get her" Eggman said.

"Hedgehogs your defeated admit it" Robotnik said.

"Only if you catch us" Amy said.

"I just love these family get together do you" Sonic asked.

"There the best but where Manic" I asked.

"Using his acting skills to the max" Rouge said.

"That was Manic that's unbelievable" I said.

"Uh maybe we should go" Jasmine, Sally and Amy said.

(**Eggman's pov**)

"Your children and their friends may have escaped but I have you and Jasmine's boyfriend Shadow, noo Sleet you idiot" I said.

"No sir I'm the smart one Dingo's the idiot" Sleet said.

(**Sliver's pov**)

"Brilliant work guys" Sonia said.

"Which part" Manic asked.

"Your impression of mom what else" Sonia said.

"It really was Manic great job" I said.

"I never made it I thought it was you" Manic said while pointing to Jasmine.

"Wait if it wasn't Manic, Jasmine, Sonic or you guys" Sonia said.

"Then it had to be" Sonic and I said.

"Mother" Sonia and Jasmine said while crying.

"Wow" Manic, Rouge and Knuckles said.

**The nightmare has been avoided but a long darkness still reminds before our freedoms dawn.**

(**Eggman's pov**)

"Maybe some time in the dunging will help you think" I said.

"I want my own cell" Sleet said.

"Sleet come on what happens if I'm scared of the dark" Dingo said.

(**Sonia's pov**)

"Jasmine I need to tell you something but you're going to be upset" I said.

"What is it sis" Jasmine asked.

"Well I saw Shadow and he told me to tell you that he's loves you and he misses you and that he might not make it" I said as Jasmine said nothing.

Then Jasmine started to cry.

"Jasmine" I said.

"Just leave me alone" Jasmine said while running away.

"Jasmine, come back" Sonic yelled.

"I'll go after her guys" Knuckles said while running after Jasmine.

(**Jasmine's pov**)

"Shadow you can't die on me I love you" I whispered sadly.

"Jasmine I know how you feel remember my twin sister and how I had to leave her when she was only 3" Knuckles said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well I miss her just has much as you miss Shadow" Knuckles said.

Then I hug Knuckles who hugged back.

"Come on let go back to the others" Knuckles said.

Then we went back to the others and found out they Amy and Sonic are a couple, Sliver and blaze are a couple and Rouge and Manic are a couple.


End file.
